To Mend A Broken Heart - Kisame
by AngelicPeach
Summary: What would happen if the Akatsuki were in high school and a new student came to the school? Rated M for Hidan's swearing and Lemons to be later on.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked through the gates, both my earphones plugged in blaring 23 Days by Framing Hanley before I walked through to the office  
"May I help you?" She questioned  
"Yeah, I'm a new kid here"  
"Oh, your name?" She asked

"Akai Namida"  
"Oh, right, yes" She told as she looked through her files, pulling out what appeared to be my timetable"Okay, here's your timetable and here's a map of the school, it's now first period so your class is engineering, it's near industrial art which is down the stairs and to the left, you can't miss it" she spoke"Thanks" I nodded my head before I walk towards the class, taking out my earphones in the process

"Uh, is this engineering?" I questioned as I knocked on the door  
"Yes, and you are?" He questioned  
"Oh, I'm Akai Namida, I'm new here" I spoke"Right, well come sit down, get out your book and copy these notes" He spoke, "I'm Atsuke Manahe"I nodded my head before I sat down besides a blue haired guy

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki" He spoke, holding out his hand  
"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Akai Namida" I smiled, shaking his hand before I copied out the work, not long after the bell went  
"So, what do you have now?" He questioned"Oh, I have" I fumbled around trying to get out my timetable, "Art" I told

"Ah, so you'll probably be in Deidara and Sasori's class" He spoke  
"Who?" I asked  
"They're friends of mine. Deidara has blonde hair, looks more like a girl, and Sasori has red hair"  
I smiled as we walked out of the clasroom

"Which way's art?" I questioned  
"Follow this all the way down to the end, up the stairs, follow the bridge along, and then go up the small stairs and to the end"  
"Thanks" I smiled before I walked there  
"Ah, this is a new student! Akai your name is, correct?" the teacher asked

I nodded my head  
"Welcome! I'm Kitsu Manahe" She smiled, "Please, call me Kitsu" She spoke  
"Oh, okay" I mumbled before I walked in her class  
"Everyone, listen! We have a new student, her name is Akai Namida, I want you to be really nice to her. Alright, I'm going to sit you in-between Deidara and Sasori" She spoke, pointing to the two boys

I sat down beside them and got out my notebook and my art book  
"Wow, you're pretty, hm" Deidara spoke  
I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, "Thanks" I bit my lip  
"Alrighty! Now, since it's the first day back, I want you guys to just relax and draw whatever comes to your mind" Kitsu spoke as she sat at her desk

I smiled before I started drawing a dragon in a egg and a big dragon behind it.  
I watched as Kitsu walked around, giving small hints every so often  
"Very good, Deidara" She spoke  
I looked beside me and saw he drew a 3D drawing of a bird

"Whoa" I smiled before I continued drawing mine  
"Akai, that is really good. You're very imaginative" She spoke as she took my art book and looked at the drawing, "Mind if I look through?" She questioned  
I shook my head as she started looking through my drawings

"These are really good, Akai. How long have you been drawing?" She asked  
"Uh, not long actually, only a year or so"  
"Nonetheless, they are good" She smiled, giving my art book back just as the bell ring, "Cya" She spoke to the class before they all walked out

I put my art book and my notebook in my bag before I started walking down from the art rooms, bumping into Deidara on my way out  
"Oh, shit, I'm sorry"  
"It's okay, hm" Deidara spoke  
"Cya" I started walking off, heading towards the library.

I sat downstairs in a little room before I started drawing, putting my earphones in at the same time  
After about 10 minutes, I put my art book back in my bag and checked my timetable  
"Fuck, maths" I groaned as the bell went  
I grabbed my bag and dragged my feet to maths

"Ah, you must be Miss Namida, correct?" The teacher questioned  
"Yeah" I spoke  
"I'm Kakashi Hatake, okay, since everyone is here, I'll sit you next to Hidan" He spoke, pointing to him, he was cute  
I bit my lip and walked over and sat beside him

"Akai, right?" He questioned  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" I questioned  
"I know Deidara and Sasori" He spoke  
"Ah" I smiled before I started getting my books out, copying down the notes on the board before I tried to understand the maths exercise  
Giving up, I grabbed out my art book and started finishing off my art drawing, just as I finished it in pencil, the bell rang, I put my books in my bag before I walked to the senior room, there I saw Kisame playing pool

As I walked in, I heard wolf-whistles  
_Oh God_ I groaned before Kisame looked over at me  
"Hey there" He smirked  
"Hey yourself" I laughed as I walked over to him

"How was maths?" He questioned  
"Shit, I didn't get a fuckin' thing!" I groaned as I sat on the couch  
Kisame just laughed before he sat beside me  
I sighed before I leant on Kisame's shoulder  
"Comfy there?" He questioned  
"Yeah" I giggled

* * *

"Hey Akai, do you need a lift home?" I saw Kisame drive past, pulling over to the side  
"Yeah, thanks" I smiled as I got in his White Nissian Skyline GTR R34  
"So, where do you live?" He asked  
"23 Milton Road" I smiled

"Bull"  
"Why?" I questioned  
"I live 40 Milton Road"  
"Bullshit!" I laughed  
"I kid you not, I live like down the road from you""Awesome, at least I know someone who lives near me" I smiled before I grabbed his phone and put my number in

"Where's your parents?" He asked  
I bit my lip, "I live by myself, my parents died early this year" I sighed  
"Oh, shit, I'm sorry Akai" He apologised as he stopped in front of my house  
"It's fine, well, see you" I smiled as I got out of his car and walked inside my house, instantly collapsing on my couch


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Onyx barking, I jumped up from the couch to see what Onyx was barking about.  
I saw Kisame standing on my front porch.  
Ignoring the fact that was in my bra and shorts I opened the door.

"Hey Kisame" I smiled, "Watcha doin here?" I questioned.  
"Just wanted to see how you were, I brought some dinner over" He spoke.  
"Thanks, sure, come on in" I smiled before Onyx growled at him, "Whoa, Onyx, settle girl" I told petting her head.  
"She doesn't seem to like me"  
"Ha, I've had Onyx since I was like, 2. She's protective of me" I smiled as I put the bag of food on the kitchen bench, "So, did you walk here?" I questioned.  
"Yeah" He spoke as he sat on my couch.

"Do you want a drink?" I questioned, showing him the bottle of vodka.  
"Sure" He smiled.

* * *

"Welcome to the first day back of the term! Alright, very busy today! Copy these notes out" He told.  
5 minutes in, I saw her.  
Red hair in a pony tail, blue eyes and pale skin.  
Stunning was the first word that came to mind.

"Is this engineering?" She questioned.  
Her voice was angelic.  
"Yes, and you are?" Mr. Manahe questioned.  
"Oh, I'm Akai Namida, I'm new here" She spoke.

"Right, well, sit down, get out your books and copy these notes" He spoke, "I'm Atsuke Manahe"  
She nodded her head before she sat down right besides me.  
_Say something to her, Kisame!_ My thoughts argued with me.  
"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki" I spoke, holding my hand out.  
"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Akai Namida" She smiled, shaking my hand.

After 20 minutes the bell went.  
"So, what do you have now?" I asked.  
"Oh, I have" She fumbled around trying to get her timetable out, "Art" She spoke.  
"Ah, so you'll probably be in Deidara and Sasori's class" I told.  
"Who?" She questioned.  
"Oh, they're friends of mine. Deidara has blonde hair, looks more like a girl, and Sasori has red hair" I told as we walked out of the IT area.

"Which way's art?" She questioned.  
"Follow this all the way down to the end, up the stairs, follow the bridge along, and then go up the small stairs and to the end"  
"Thanks" She smiled before she started walking off, myself walking to SLR with the biggest grin on my face (Sports, Lifestyle and Recreation).  
There I saw Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan.  
"Someone's fuckin' happy" Hidan spoke.  
"Fuck off" I hissed.

"Yes, you do seem particularly happy, any reason as to why, Kisame?" Itachi asked.  
"No reason at all" I laughed.  
I got changed back into my blue jeans and a black tshirt before we walked back to our hangout, a separate room from the senior study room.  
I opened it with the key before I collapsed on the couch.  
"So, why were you happy, hm?" Kakuzu questioned.  
"So, I met this girl" I spoke just as Deidara and Sasori walked in.

"You will never guess who's new to our school" Deidara spoke.  
"Akai Namida?" I questioned.  
"How'd you know?" He asked.  
"She was in my engineering class this morning" I spoke.  
"She is one FINE piece of ass!" Deidara exclaimed, I growled underneath my breath.

"Looks like she's already taken, Deidara" Sasori spoke sitting down besides me.  
"You already got your eyes on that piece?" Deidara questioned to which I got up and pinned Deidara to the wall.  
"Call her that again and see what happens" I hissed letting him go just as the bell rang.  
"Double frees, yay" I groaned as I walked to the senior study room.

I started playing pool with Karin, Sasuke and Itachi, not long after they left, I then saw Akai, most of the boys wolf-whistling at her.  
"Hey there" I smirked looking over at her.  
"Hey yourself" She laughed as she walked over to me.  
"How was maths?" I questioned.  
"Shit, I didn't get a fuckin' thing!" She groaned as she sat on the couch.

I laughed before I sat beside her, she sighed as she leant her head on my shoulder.  
"Comfy there?" I questioned.  
"Yeah" She giggled.

*End of the day*

"Kisame, party at mine, Saturday night, you in?" Itachi asked as I got in my car.  
"Why not" I spoke as I drove off, pulling over to see Akai walking.  
"Hey Akai, do you need a lift home?" I questioned.  
"Yeah, thanks" She smiled as she got in my car.

"So, where about's do you live?" I asked.  
"23 Milton Road" She smiled.  
"Bull!"  
"Why?"  
"I live 40 Milton Road"

"Bullshit!" She laughed.  
"I kid you not, I live like down the road from you"  
"Awesome, at least I know someone who lives near me" She smiled.  
I watched as she grabbed my phone, not long after put it back.

"Where's your parents?" I asked.  
I watched her bit her lip.  
"I live by myself, my parents died early this year" She sighed.  
"Oh, shit, I'm sorry Akai" I apologised as I stopped in front of her house.  
"It's fine, well, see you" She smiled as she got out of my car and walked into her house before I drove to mine.

"Hey Misty" I smiled to my cat as she purred, not long after sitting on my couch.  
I looked through my phone and saw.

_The Amazing Akai Namida_

I laughed to myself before I started playing Halo.  
At 6, I stopped and made spaghetti bolognaise for dinner, instead of eating it, I put it in a container and put that container in a plastic bag before I started walking to Akai's.

"Coming!" I heard Akai's voice before a dog started barking.  
She opened her door to reveal her in nothing but a bra and shorts, only then I noticed she had tattoos.  
"Hey Kisame" She smiled, "Watcha doin here?" She asked.  
"Just wanted to see how you were, I bought some dinner over" I spoke.

"Thanks, come on in" She smiled before her dog growled at me.  
"Whoa, Onyx, settle girl" She told petting her head.  
"I'm getting the feeling she doesn't like me" I told.  
"Ha, I've had Onyx since I was like, 2. She's protective of me" She smiled as she put the bag of food on the kitchen bench, "So, Kisame, did you walk here?" She asked.  
"Yeah"

"Do you want a drink?" She questioned, showing me a bottle of vodka.  
"Sure" I smiled.  
She gave me a bowl of my spaghetti and creaming soda with vodka before she sat down.  
"So how are you?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink.  
"I'm well, hey, listen, there's a party at my friend's on Friday night, wanna come?" I asked.  
"Sure" She smiled before she turned on the tv.

I noticed she had an Xbox 360, Play Station 3 and a Nintendo wii.  
"I bet you I could kick your ass at Halo" I smirked.  
"Bring it on" She smirked as she got up and threw me a controller before she turned on Halo 4.  
"Won't lie, you're good" I told as she turned the Xbox off, it was easily 10.

"I had a fun night with you" She smiled.  
"Thanks" I told as I got off her couch and started walking to the door.  
I smiled before I kissed her on the cheek and then hugged her.  
"Ring me or text me when you get home, just so I know you got there okay" She smiled, sincerity in her voice.  
"Of course" I smiled before I left hers and started walking home.

I grabbed my phone out to check it

3 Messages  
(2) Itachi  
(1) Deidara

From: Itachi  
Date: Today  
Time: 8:32pm

Hey, change of date on the party, it's on Friday

From: Itachi  
Date: Today  
Time: 8:40pm

Answer your phone

From: Deidara  
Date: Today  
Time: 9:00pm

I saw you driving her home this arvo, what happened there? ;)

I rolled my eyes before I rang Itachi.  
'Hello?' He yawned.  
"Did I wake you up?" I questioned as I walked in my door, locking in before I walked up to my room.  
'Yeah'  
"Sorry man" I told as I laid on my bed.  
'So, how come you didn't reply?' He questioned.  
"I was at Akai's" I told.  
'Wait, you were where?' He asked, his voice more alert.  
"Yeah, Akai lives down the road from me, so I bought her over dinner that I made"  
'Anything happen between you two?'  
"Nah, nothing happened, just had a bit of vodka, had dinner, played Halo, nothing much"  
'Tell me more tomorrow, I'm too tired'  
I laughed, "Night man" I hung up before I ran Akai.

'Hello?' She asked.  
"I'm home safe, I didn't get killed" I laughed.  
'Ha-ha, good, I'm glad you didn't get killed. I had a great time with you, Kisame'  
"Me too, we should do this again sometime" I turned off my light and got into bed.  
'Yes we should' She spoke.  
"Oh, by the way, my friend's party is on Saturday instead of Friday"  
'Oh, that's okay' She spoke, 'Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, vodka does that too me'  
I laughed, "Night Akai"  
'Night Kisame' She hung up before I fell asleep, Misty laying on the pillow besides me.


End file.
